Ebony Kitties
by xXTooMuchFreeTimeXx
Summary: A cross-dresser who is often mistaken for a boy. A brunette who, after a potion accident, is stuck with two cat ears and a tail. They become the best of friends, despite the lack of similarities. They go through on extraordinary year at a school named after pig skin disease. The wizarding world had better watch out, because Ebony and Kitty are coming to Hogwarts!
1. Cat Ears and Potion Mistakes

**I do not own Harry Potter. I just like to live in JK's world a little. :)**

**Prologue**

Kitty Fox was an ordinary girl... Until _that _day...

-FLASHBACK-

"Mum, Mum! It's getting dark! Can we get dressed now?" a seven-year-old Kitty said, wriggling and squirming in her seat at the very thought of Trick-Or-Treat.

"I think it's time! Quick, get your costume!" Her mother was obviously just as excited. She helped Kitty with her costume, and Kitty ran around the house, looking for her black slippers, while her mother changed.

Finding her slippers, Kitty held them out to her mum, who cast a charm on it to make it stronger and more hard-wearing. Then, came the part she was looking forward to the most...

"Mum! Mum! Where's the potion?"

"Over here! Over here!" And, sure enough, a phial was held in her hand. Carefully, her mother unscrewed the cork and tipped the orange potion into Kitty's open mouth. She swallowed it.

"Tastes like mango juice," she said thoughtfully, before two cat ears shot out from the top of her head, and she grew a tail in less than a second. Kitty clapped her hands.

"Mum! Mum! It worked! It worked!" she squealed.

"I know!" her mum squealed just as childishly.

And they set off.

Many sweets and chocolates later, they trudged home, tired, but elated.

"Ok, let's get those ears off now!" her mother said cheerfully. Taking another phial, she poured a purple potion down Kitty's throat. Nothing happened. Her mother frowned.

"Must be the wrong one," she muttered, as she grabbed a different phial. Kitty opened her mouth dutifully, and grimaced at the taste.

"Horrible," she scowled. But still, the ears and tail hadn't disappeared. Her mother paled.

"Whoops."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Since St Mungo's couldn't get them off, she was stuck with them. It was pure luck they lived in a wizarding society, but I have a feeling muggles wouldn't be so understanding about little Kitty. Don't you?

**¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~¬!"£$%^&*()_+~**

**I promise the chapters won't be this short. This isn't even a chapter. It's a PROLOGUE. All my chapters will be at least 1000 words. Hopefully.**

**Next chapter will be a prologue too. Just warning you. But about Ebony. **

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Leave me a review!**


	2. Werewolf Bites and Little Sisters

**If I owned Harry Potter, Fred, Remus, Tonks, James, Lily and Sirius would never have died and Peter would never have been born! :)**

**Okay, just to remind you. Kitty Fox has curly brown hair and and cat ears, a tail, and large grey eyes. Ebony had black hair which cut very short (looks like a guy), and a large scratch on the left cheek. Just check out the picture. Only Kitty has CAT EARS, remember that! Remember, remember, remember, remember...**

**R&R**

**Prologue **

Ebony was an ordinary witch, in an ordinary wizarding community, with an ordinary witch for a mum, and an ordinary wizard for a dad. But then something happened that changed her whole life... Especially every full moon...

-FLASHBACK-

"Come on, Emily! You're not going to back out now, are you?" Ebony rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"But the forest is kinda dark; how are we going to explore if we can't even see properly?" Emily peered around her sister. Ebony sighed.

"That's why we're doing it! It makes it more fun!" Ebony smiled. Emily still didn't look convinced. Ebony sighed again.

"Look, I'll hold your hand, okay?" For a six year old, Ebony was particularly brave. Her five year old sister gripped Ebony's hand with one of her own, using the other to hug her teddy bear. Ebony smiled again, more reassuringly, and they walked into the forest, together.

Ebony wouldn't have admitted it, but she was starting to get a little worried, and couldn't help but regret she had even opened her mouth. It was extremely dark, and the she had to feel her way through the thicket of branches and leaves, since both of Emily's hand were occupied with one of her own and her teddy. _  
_

Suddenly, they heard a low growl from behind them. Well, Ebony knew it was behind them, but Emily immediately thought it was in front of them. She turned and ran back in the direction in which they came. In the direction of the unknown beast.

"Emily, wait!" Ebony cried out desperately, but it was too late. A creature sprung out of the dark, and on to Emily. Ebony watched in horror, as the monster bit her little sisters neck. Emily's screamed subsided, until she was silent. The monster looked up from it's meal and saw Ebony. Rooted to the spot, she watched, too scared to move. The tension was thick. Just when she thought the monster dismissed her as a funny looking tree trunk, it pounced, and threw her to the ground. One bite in the neck, and immediately, she felt woozy. Before she passed out, one thought ran through her head...

'_It's a werewolf._'

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Ever since then, she'd been grieving. She wasn't the same bright, brave girl she once was. When the werewolf had taken a bit of her humanity out, it had also taken part of her personality. And every full moon since then, she had turned into the same as the beast...

A werewolf.

**Heh heh. Didn't mention that in the summary, did I? Please review, I found that many people _read_ the last chapter, but not many reviewed...**


	3. Half Giants and Train Rides

**If I owned Harry Potter, Fred, Remus, Tonks, James, Lily and Sirius would never have died and Peter would never have been born! :)**

**Same disclaimer because I'm unoriginal and boring... :D I've accepted that fact!**

**R&R!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

Ebony's POV

I wheeled my trolley to Platform Nine, my mother right behind me.

"Do you remember how to get on Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" she fretted anxiously. I rolled my eyes.

"Mum, you've only told me a thousand times already. I've obviously forgotten," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Mum noticed.

"Well, have a good year. Behave yourself. Write every week with the school owls and make sure you feed Athena regularly, tell me which house your in straight away, but remember, we'll love you whichever house you're in, and try to make some friends, that won't be a bad influence you, I want to hear all about them, and-"

"Mum, _okay._"

"Well... Good luck," she said, giving me a quick hug. I took this as a dismissal, and ran right at the barrier. Despite my outward confidence, I couldn't help but close my eyes, expecting the crash. The scenery changed, and I found myself on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Something, or someone, rushed past me. I fell backwards.

"Whoops," the person said, sheepishly. She helped me up. On closer look, I noticed she had curly brown hair, two cat ears and a tail. Probably a charms or potion accident.

"Sorry," she apologised.

"No worries. I'm Ebony Downing," I said, holding my hand out to her. She shook it.

There was silence, in which the other girl didn't seem uncomfortable at all. I took this time to examine her. She didn't seemed surprised I was a girl, like most people were, and she seemed full of energy. She kept bouncing on her feet, humming cheerfully. She was very short, even for a first year (which was what I was assuming she was). How did a petite little girl like her knock me over? Mind you, though, I was no giant.

"I suppose you have a name too?" I prompted. She looked surprised.

"Yes. Yes, I do. How do you know that?" she seemed amazed. I stared. Then I shrugged.

"Care to grace me with the knowledge of your name, or are you planning on keeping it a secret?" I said dryly. The small girl chuckled.

"Kitty Fox."

"Oh."

Another awkward silence reigned. Well, awkward for me. Again, Kitty didn't seem affected by the awkwardness of the whole situation. We were standing in the middle of platform nine and three quarters, not moving, not going anywhere, not even talking.

"Wanna go find a compartment?" I offered after a while.

"Sure."

We jumped onto the train. Kitty didn't walk. She ran. She seemed to know which compartments were full, so, what with that and the fact she was ridiculously fast (despite her height), we found a half empty compartment pretty quickly. Not bothering to knock, she slid open the compartment door, and jumped onto an empty seat.

"Can we sit here?" I asked, ignoring the fact Kitty had already made herself comfortable and proceeded to stare at the two young boys.

"Sure," said the two inhabitants, a pair of red-haired twins. A sparkle in their eyes told me they liked a good prank. I smirked.

_Good, because that's what they're going to get..._

"My name's Ebony Downing," I introduced. The twins got the hint quicker than Kitty.

"Gred Weasley."

"Feorge Weasley."

I snorted.

"Well, it's nice meeting you, _Fred _and _George,_" I replied. The twins' smirks slid off their faces. Then they smiled. IDENTICALLY. Does that fact only bother me?

They looked at Kitty, who had been watching our exchange silently. She stared back.

"What?" she said defensively.

"What 'bout you?"

"What about me?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

I sighed. Looked like I was going to have to introduce her.

"Kitty Fox is her name."

"Ah.

Her owl nipped her finger, then her cat ear.

"Pancake!" Kitty cried.

We stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

"What?" Fred asked (I'm assuming it's Fred), genuinely confused.

"He's my owl," she explained.

Silence.

Then laughter.

"You named your owl 'Pancake'?" George gasped out between laughter, exactly at the same time.

"Yeah."

"That is so cool!"

"I wished I named my cat something more interesting than Athena," I said wistfully, after I controlled my laughter.

The rest of the train ride was spent eating and exchanging not-so-nice pleasantries. By the time we were to get off the train, we found we were all first years (blimey, Fred and George were tall, compared to us two girls!) and had one goal in mind:

To make as much mischief as possible.

The train shuddered to a halt, and we grabbed our trunks.

"Please leave your trunks as you get off the train. They will be taken up to the castle separately. Thank you for riding the Hogwarts Express," said a soft voice overhead. Looking at each other, we shrugged, and left them there.

Another person pushed past me, almost knocking me to the ground.

"Sorry," he sneered. A large, troll like figure towered over me.

"Well, excuse me for saying so, but you don't seem to be," I replied coolly.

"Ooooh, burrrrrrrrrn!" Kitty yelled gleefully.

The Troll was interrupted from saying anything by a large giant man calling 'Firs' Years! Firs' Years! Over 'ere!"

I eyed him warily; as did Kitty.

"He's alright-" Fred started.

"He just happens to be-" George continued

"Half-giant."

"He'll only eat you."

"Oh, ha, ha, I'm cracking my sides laughing," I said dryly, but I couldn't help but give a small grin.

"No more than four to a boat!" He called out. I turned to the twins and Kitty.

"Right, I think I'm going to use this opportunity for some valuable bonding time," I announced.

"What on-"

"Earth are you-"

"Talking about?"

Kitty had joined in on the 'let's all finish each others sentences!' parade.

"I'm going to find out what those girls' names are," I explained slowly, like they was a dimwitted child. Which they was acting like.

"Oh," Kitty said slowly, then a ridiculously heart-broken expression took over her face as she said, "But what if they eat you? I don't feel like fishing through their stomachs for your remains..."

"Fred! George!"

"Lee!"

"This is Lee Jordon, an old friend of mine," George explained when Fred failed to do so. I nodded.

Lee turned to Kitty and I.

"I'm Lee Jordon, possibly the most amazing person to walk this Earth," he said, grinning. I snorted.

"Why do I doubt that?" I replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "Ebony Downing."

"And who might you be?" he asked, turning to Kitty, completely ignoring my first comment.

"Me."

"Kitty Fox."

"I thought you were Ebony?" he asked.

"Kitty doesn't tell people her name easily."

I said my goodbyes like I would never see the four of them again, before hopping into a boat, with three girls in. I later found they were Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell.

"And, ROW!"

When I saw the castle, I was speechless. For the first time.

This was going to be an interesting year...


	4. Talking Hats and Professor MacGonnygawl

**I own Harry Potter. And computers are another amazing invention of mine. Did I mention Disney belongs to me? _And_ I'm the manager of JD. Please stop reading if you believed any of those LIES (just thought I'd capitalize that before someone sues me!).**

**And... On with the story! R&R!**

"We five pranksters-" Lee began solemnly.

"Solemnly swear-" I said just as solemnly.

"To use our knowledge-" Is there another word for solemnly for Fred?

"For harmless pranks-" George continued.

"And other mischief," Kitty finished.

Beams of red and gold light shot from our wand in the circle we were in. I was surprised, though my emotionless face didn't show it. Red and gold were the colours for Gryffindor... Did that mean we were going to be Sorted into Gryffindor?

"Oh please," said a ghost, who had been watching over the unSorted first years (A.K.A. us, and everyone else), "We don't want anymore pranksters now that the Marauders have gone."

"Who are the Marauders?" we asked eagerly.

But Professor McGonagall had come back.

"We are ready to take you in," she said sternly.

"Let's prank her first," muttered Kitty to Lee, who grinned.

So, we were marched up into the Great Hall, in front of thousands of students.

"When I call out your name, put the hat on, and sit at the stool. The house will be called out, and sit at the appropriate table."

"Angro, Mike!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Annela, Nerrisa!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Aizawa, Lilac!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Bell, Katie!"

"Gryffindor!"

Recognising her as one of the girls who are shared a boat with, I clapped loudly. She threw a grateful smile in my general direction.

"Butler, Lucan!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Campbell, Felix!"

"Slytherin!"

Fred and George hissed. I rolled my eyes, before clapping, much to their surprise.

"Slytherin is the house of cunning, not evil. Mad-Eye Moody, an _Auror_, was in Slytherin," I reminded them.

I won't describe the whole Sorting and tell you every name individually, so I'll skip the details. Gryffindor was graced with my arrival. I told Kitty this, but she just snorted. Wonder why...?

Note the sarcasm.

Mabel Dash, Falcon Jeremy, Joshua Harris, Mike Angro, Spencer Lawrence, Onyx Pool, Anastasia Moon, June and May Patel, and Melanie Ordon joined Hufflepuff.

Lucan Butler, Dylan Scott, Alexandria Baker. Blake Edwards, Kendall Hill, Lily Jimmerson, Annella Nerresa, Zia West and Annie Wright earned Ravenclaw's approval.

Angelina, Alicia joined me and Katie on the Gryffindor table, along with Kitty, Fred and George, Lee, and to guys call Vivian Stoker and Kuro Junichira.

Slytherin's new additions were Felix Campbell, Sarah Dream, Bethany Lopez, Bridget Marrion, Emilyn Miller, Zeka Webb, Pine Armstrong, Simon Flaomi, Charlie Berry and a boy who particularly caught my eye. His name was Martin Amethyst, and I was sure I had seen him before. He had shaggy black hair, and a ready smirk on his face. Just looking at him told me he was a self-centred, obnoxious prick.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "I have a few words, to say, but I shall keep it to a bare minimum; Tuck in."

Food appeared in front of us. Piling lasagne onto my plate, I heard Kitty gabble it was 'like magic'.

"Yes, and the fact that we're in a magical school were we _learn_ magic is just a coincidence," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Kitty's face fell.

"Oh, yeah..." she said slowly. "It's so not fair though! Mum refused to tell me anything about Hogwarts, because she wanted it to be a surprise! Now I have to find out by myself!"

"Same here, I'm not complaining though, am I?" I said. Much as I liked Kitty (I warmed to her immediately), she could have her moments in which she is just plain annoying (Don't ask. Ignorance is bliss. Just be glad you weren't on the train).

Fred laughed, and ruffled my hair. I bit him. HARD. He yelled so loud, the whole of the Great Hall was looking in my direction, most because they had heard the yell, some because everyone was looking in that direction and wondered why everyone was so quiet. I glared pointedly until they looked away.

Chuckling, George turned to Kitty.

"So, you're part of the canine family _and_ the feline family," he looked interested.

"Huh?" was Kitty's intelligent answer.

"Your name," he prompted impatiently.

"Oh, yeah. My mum's still convinced foxes are part of the feline family, though, and she wants me to have a feline name, apparently," she said, squirting a ridiculous amount of syrup on her pancakes.

A thought struck me.

"Hey, Lee."

"That's my name."

"Do we have to sit at these tables all the time after today? Can't we switch around a bit?"

"Dunno, you can ask that Professor MacGonnygowl person later."

"McGonagall," I corrected subconsciously.

"Her."

When we went to our dorms, lead by Tyler Hart and Victoria Call-Me-Tori Marsh.

It's funny how close us five became that day.

But I knew this wasn't the way it would be when they found my darkest secret...

So I was going to enjoy having friends for as long as possible.

**Hello, my kind, reviewing readers! Please don't kill me for not updating in what must seem like centuries -scratches back of neck nervously- It's not a lot, I know, but a little is better than nothing, right? Come on, be a little co-operative here! -runs and ducks from tomatoes being thrown at her-**

**Anyway, getting off the point. The point, and a very sharp one it is, is to review. Because I'm pretty sure it'll end up like my marauder fanfic. ABANDONED! **

**So...**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Slytherin Pranks and Broken Matchsticks

**I know I never show my name on Fanfiction, but guys. Siriusly. Did you actually think I was JK Rowling? Because I'm not. If you thought I WAS, I have no doubt in the fact that you are one of the stupidest people on Earth. No offence. :)**

**Well, I noticed I hadn't write about any lessons, and they obviously messed around in class, so that seemed like a good thing to mention.**

**Plus, I need a name for the five of them. I was thinking something along the line of Chief Mischief Makers. But that is so lame, I'm hoping you can think of something better. Even if I have posted fifty chapters by the time you're reviewing, tell me. Please? I'm not expecting any reviews for the next ten chapters, no one has reviewed yet, but I'm still hoping you come up with something good, QUICK.**

**R&R! I haven't any reviews!**

"Ebony! Wake up! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Alicia said, shaking me gently. I ignored her. The bed was soft and tempting, the covers warm, and the pillows squishy...

"I've told you, that's not how you wake her up," I heard Kitty snort. She pulled the warm covers off me, before howling, "THEY'RE GOING TO FINISH ALL THE BANANAS!"

I shot out of bed, and got changed in record time.

"That's how you wake her up," Katie told Alicia, grinning. I scowled.

"Stop acting like I'm not here, because I can hear you," I snapped. They raised their eyebrows.

"You're so grouchy in the mornings."

"Shut up, Angelina."

It'd been a whole week, and we still hadn't found our way to the Great Hall without getting lost. But yesterday, we'd memorized it, and now we were ready to test our memories. Which aren't very good.

And guess what? We managed it! Okay, so _maybe_ we followed the boys and _maybe _we asked for directions, but other than that, we got there by ourselves!

"We need to do a prank," Fred informed us.

"Is the prank going to eat us? Because if so, I don't want to do it," Kitty said timidly. Used to this show of strangeness already, we reassured her that no, the prank isn't going to eat us.

"Okay then," she said cheerfully.

I had a sudden idea.

"Look, I've got an idea."

"For once."

"Shut up, Fred."

"How d'you know he was Fred?" George asked interestedly.

"Fred's got a little scar over his eyebrow, but anyway. here's what we could do."

We all leaned in and I whispered the plan to them. Soon, we all had identical smirks (not just Fred and George, though admittedly, those looked the most similar).

"Excellent!" Kitty clapped. She began bouncing and squirming in her seat. People started to stare. I glared at them till they turned away. That was how things were now. Kitty do something weird. I glare them away.

"Let the prank planning... Begin!" Lee said in his commentator voice (he voiced his desire to be a commentator last night).

* * *

"You ready, Ebony?" George asked.

"Yeah," I answered distractedly.

"Operuitin insectis, operuitin insectis, operuitin insectis," Lee seemed to be muttering.

"Remember, Kitty, it's _meridiem, _not Mary Diddiam," Fred reminded the petite girl.

"Let's go," I rolled my eyes. They were making a big fuss about nothing.

We walked into the Great Hall casually. Sitting in our usual spots, we drew out our wands inconspicuously. Pointing it at the Slytherin table, I muttered, "Mutare Capillus."

I sucked in a breath as all five of us watched the Slytherin table. Sure enough, the hair was slowly, very slowly, changing. We were going to simply change their hair colour, but decided to go for something a little more original.

Anyway, their hair didn't look very different. You could only notice it if you were actually looking for something there. Even then, only the sharp-eyed would realise. Thank Merlin no one noticed, or we would have been BUSTED.

Lee took out his wand, and whispered, "Operuitin Insectis."

George cast his spell, 'Cortex.'

Fred took out his wand and casually pointed it at the Slytherins before saying, "Susicivus artus."

Finally, it was Kitty's turn. She stood up, pointed her wand at the Slytherin table and said, loud and clear, "Meridiem."

Everybody in the hall had their eyes fixed on Kitty. Kitty, being Kitty, didn't notice. Nothing happened. Well, it did. If you looked carefully, you could see- well, I shan't tell. You can find out for your self.

I could see that McGonagall was debating whether or not she should shout at Kitty, but seeing that nothing happened (or, so she thought), she decided against it.

Kitty finally decided to sit down. I groaned, and face-palmed.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked innocently.

"What's the matter? _What's the matter? _You're the matter!"

"Me?" she looked confused.

"No, the sky," I rolled my eyes, and Kitty giggled. Throwing her arm around me, she said, very loudly, "If you like him, you should just ask him out. But you have to be ready in case of rejection."

I stared at her for a few seconds before I figured out what she was doing.

"Kitty! Stop making things up!" I hissed.

"Denial doesn't get you anywhere though," she replied in her loud voice. People were starting to stare. Shrugging her hand off my shoulder, I said to Kuro, "I do not know her, and seriously don't know what she's talking about."

He grinned, and ruffled my hair. "Of course you don't," he teased. Kuro was nice, but he was more studious, and simply watched our pranks, rather than participating in them.

"Hey, Ebony!"

"What?"

I turned to see who had called me, and saw the evil grin on Vivian's face.

"When are you gonna ask him out?"

"...Fuck off."

His reply came in the form of an even wider, even more mischievous grin. With a groan, I face-palmed. First impressions can be deceiving. Especially with Vivian. He had always seemed quiet, a sweet boy. Just like Kuro. But Vivian had a mischievous streak in him. Before we know it, he'll influence his best friend (Kuro), and the two will turn against us, and a prank war will break out... I don't like this.

Fred and George were closer to Lee than Kitty and I, and Kitty and I were closer to each other than the three boys. But we worked together, and pulled off second year spells (mostly Kitty; she's surprisingly clever in class for someone who has absolutely no common sense).

Lee proved to be exceptionally good at Transfiguration, I excelled in Potions more than anything else (much to Sour Snape's displeasure), Kitty was Professor Flitwick's favourite student, and Fred and George practically came up with all the ideas, apart from being very good at Herbology too. So together, we worked well. Although I spent most of my time making antidotes, than making pranking material.

We went to Transfiguration, our moods highly lifted at the thought of what would happen to the Slytherins half way through the day.

After doing the registration, (AN:/ Do the teachers do the registration everyday?), Professor 'MacGonnyGowl (Lee hadn't heard the end of that) handed out matchsticks, but only after her lecture.

Picking mine up, I handed it to Kitty, who grinned, knowing what I wanted. She enlargened it, then hers, and we immediately started a swordfight with our overgrown matchsticks. Mine broke. As did Kitty's. She 'Reducio'd it, and gave me a discreet nod. I nodded back. Smothering a giggle, I put my hand up.

"Please, Professor," I simpered, "My matchstick has broken. I'm not exactly sure how."

McGonagall sighed frustratedly.

"How on Earth did you break it already?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Not sure, Professor. Pretty mysterious, don't you think?" I said cheerfully.

Kitty put her hand up too.

"Miss, mine seems to have broken too," she said, stifling a laugh.

She handed us new matchsticks, yet clearly reluctant to do so. It was somehow obvious that she disapproved of all five of us. Wonder why...? I mean, we're the most lovable people around, right? _Right?_

_Any_way, I pointed my wand at the matchstick and muttered, 'Acus', while imagining the matchstick turning into a needle. By the end of the lesson, my matchstick was silver, but otherwise had no change. I cast an envious look at Lee's, who had succeeded in changing it completely.

"I hate you," I whispered to him.

"Why? Because I managed to do it when you didn't?" he looked amused.

"How d'you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Guessed," was his sarcastic reply.

We had Potions next.

And it was a total disaster.

* * *

**Filler, filler, filler, filler, filler. I have a poll on my profile, and I really need you to vote. Plz? **

**I shall help you find out the pranks. All you have to do is write in the spells in google translate. However, it is not Operuitin Insectis, but Operuit in insectis. I joined it together. XD ****And when it write 'cortex', it's the third noun. I think. Yours might be different. :S**

**I'll tell you one. Meridiem means glow. Well, when you write 'glow' in English to Latin, it is 'meridiem'. When you write 'meridiem' from Latin to English, it turns into South, because that word was more commonly used as South, than 'glow'.**

**But, enough of the history.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Review. Or I shall discontinue this story. Really. I will. Don't doubt me.**

**Okay, so maybe I won't. But you still have to review.**


	6. Slytherin Fights and Potion Explosions

**Yay! I'm so happy! Five extra reviews overnight! Big round of applause to:**

**zumagirl (who also has plans for one of my stories that she adopted! ...I think...)**

**RandomFandom5**

**She-Herself-And-I**

**Howl of Time**

**and a certain guest! Thanks you lot! *Gives out cookies*  
**

**Review now so you can get a cookie too!**

* * *

"We're going to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! We're going to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" We sang as we ran to the dungeons. I don't know about the other four, but I was pretty excited. You might think I've lost it completely. We're _singing _while on the way to _Potions_ with _Sour Snape _and _Slytherins..._ But, see, the prank was due to happen at Potions, so we had permission to be excited.

We burst through the door.

"It's us again!" Kitty and I shouted dramatically. The Slytherins groaned. I pouted, but didn't get too fussed. They would be having their asses handed back to them on silver platters, along with their broken pride.

We were making a simple Sleeping Draught, which Fred, George, Kitty and Lee didn't find 'simple' at all. In fact, so far, I was the only person who was on the right track. I pouted again, when Sour Snape refused to compliment mine when he saw it was perfect.

I turned to see Fred, who was sitting behind me, add shredded salamander skin to the potion to the potion. Eyes wide, I watched stupidly, before comprehending what he had just done, and I jumped behind my cauldron and wailed.

"Miss Dow-"

SPLATTER!

Although Fred's potion exploded, the only sound that signaled this was the sound of the potion splats raining down on those nearby... except me. I straightened up, and studied the scene in front of me.

Fred , and George too (who was working with the disastrously bad potion maker) had gotten the worst of it. Painless, though extremely large reddish boils had erupted all over their grinning faces. As a consequence to working so near to the twins, Lee, Vivian and Kuro had got a large amount of boils too. Sour Snape had received a fair deal, who was walking past their cauldron. Everyone within ten meters had large boils, except...

"How come you've got no boils, Kitty?" I asked, breaking the silence. Sour Snape headed off to the Hospital Wing with most of the class, forgetting he was leaving extremely few, but extremely competitive first years in his precious potion classroom.

After making sure Sour Snape had gone (Kitty was scared of him - it was she who came up with the nickname), "I had a shield around me, because I had a feeling _someone's_ potion was going to explode."

I grinned.

"It's all your stupid blood-traitoring friend's fault," sneered a Slytherin near the back. "If he had not been so stupid-"

THUMP!

Graham Montague's body flew through the air, and landed with a thump on the other side of the classroom.

I snarled. "No one insults my friends and gets away with it."

And with that, World War III erupted. In a way.

Stunning spells shot across to Stun the Gryffindors, who had decided to Levitate heavy objects and drop them on the Slytherins' heads. Blocking spells were attempted and failed, and cries of 'Protego' were heard all around the classroom. Kitty clapped her hands, thinking this was all a game, watching as every student refused to be the one to stop first.

It was she who heard footsteps, and her cat ears picked up on it better than the others. I heard it too, with my sharpened werewolf hearing skills, and paused.

"Stop! Stop the game!"

This alone made every student stop and stare at Kitty. I palmed my forehead. However, Kitty seemed to think everyone had obeyed her, and slid up to her desk, and waited for Sour Snape. Rolling my eyes, I did the same. No one else had heard the footsteps, so when Sour Snape opened the door, it was a complete surprise. Bodies were lying, Stunned, all over the floor. Sour Snape took in the scene.

Let's just say, no one in that class could claim that they had never had a detention any more.

But one thing worried me.

How come our spells hadn't worked?

* * *

**Review! Don't just read this, then go to the next chapter like I have done so many times! Please?**


	7. Barking Humans and Glowing Students

**Big, big, BIG thanks to RandomFandom5, who removed any doubt in me, by assuring me that, no, Kitty was not annoying. Please give her a round of applause. XD Thanks, RandomFandom5!**

* * *

It was halfway through Charms when it happened.

"Wimgardeduim Levysosan!" Fred shouted, waving his arms like a windmill. Next to him, George was doing the same, but his incantation was a _little_ more similar to the actual spell.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Kitty said calmly, swishing her wand, before doing a little flick. The feather raised into the air, steadily. Professor Flitwick came over.

"Well done, well done indeed, Miss Fox! Take fifty points to Gryffindor! Not many manage that on their first try!"

With an envious glare in Kitty's direction, I tried too. On the third try, I managed to make the feather wobble in the air a bit, before it dropped like a stone.

"I did it! I did it! Did you see? Did you see?" I said excitedly to Lee.

"...No."

"...Oh."

I turned to Vivian.

"I did it! I did it! Did you see? Did you see?"

"Nope!" he said cheerfully in his Irish accent, before returning to his own feather.

I scowled. I was about to comment about how everyone noticed my failures, but no one ever saw my achievements, when someone shouted.

"WHAT THE-"

My head turned so fast I cricked my neck.

It was a Slytherin.

His hair had turned black, with only traces of its former light brown. It had also gone all afro-style.

The prank was beginning.

All over the classroom, Slytherins were jumping to their feet with yells of shock. Beetles, bees, caterpillars butterflies, cockroaches and woodlice were drawn into their skin. That was Lee's spell, 'operuitin insectis'. The afro-styled hair was the spell I casted, 'mutare capillas'.

Laughter broke out. But it wasn't over yet. Extra arms, legs, heads, fingers and other limbs were sprouting out of the Slytherins' bodies. I racked my brains to remember what that spell was. I remember Fred casting it... Oh. Susicivus artus.

_I must remember__ that one, _I thought to myself amusedly. I noticed Fred watching Angelina laugh. Angelina shot him an amused glance, and Fred jumped out of his trance. With a grin, I turned away. Looked like Fred had a little crush.

"He's liked her for a while now. She used to come to our house often before she moved away. I don't think he's even realized his feelings though," George murmured to me. I snorted. Only Fred was too dumb to realize what everyone else could realize in mere minutes.

"Woof, woof! Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!"

I turned my head slowly. Martin Amethyst was attempting to communicate with Professor Flitwick, but all that came out was a few barks. I snorted again. I remembered George casting 'cortex', but I thought they would turn into part-dogs. Apparently not.

It was time for Kitty's spell to work. I kept my fingers crossed.

"Please work, please work, please work, please work," I begged silently.

It did. After ten minutes of absolute chaos, they began to glow. Like, really glow. It was like they were human light bulbs.

"So the 'meridiem' spell did work," Kitty stated in an almost surprised voice. "That's good... I think."

God save this girl.

* * *

**Review! Reviews make me happy! XD**


	8. Author's Note, In A Strange Kind Of Way

**1st September, 2003 (in the books) **

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**I am proud to present the 5th year**

**Of these: Fred and George **

**Weasely****, ****Ebony **

**Downing, **

**Lee**

**Jordon, **

**Kitty Fox, and..**

**and many others**

**that I cannot name, but **

**are worthy of praise, and the **

**honour of being mentioned, even **

**if it is not by their names.**


End file.
